Joyeuse St Valentin !
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Quand Kyoya décide de fêter la St Valentin avec son chéri !


BONNE SAINT VALENTIN A TOUS LES AMOUREUX !

Bon, comme je suis pas franchement concernée par cette fête ci se n'est pour conseiller une amie pour sa tenue, je me suis dis que ça serait sympa d'exploiter le sujet pour écrire une fic (et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve à m'intéresser à pleins de trucs bizarres, entre autres Toute Une Histoire de France 2…)

Et donc, voilà le résultat, encore une fois c'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est juste pour marquer l'évènement !

Bonne lecture !

**Titre :** Joyeuse St Valentin !

**Auteur :** A votre avis ? Haha !

**Rating :** T.

**Pairing :** Kyoya x Ginga, comme y en a pas assez…

**Genre :** Romance, humour.

**Disclaimer :** MFBeyblade ne m'appartient pas, je le crains.

Franchement, Kyoya n'aimait pas la sait Valentin. Mais alors là, pas du tout.

Mais comme il savait que son amoureux chéri qu'il adorait plus que tout bien qu'il l'exaspérait, Ginga, adorerai fêter cette occasion, il choisit de faire un effort.

Il allait donc fêter cette maudite Saint Valentin.

En fait, il détestait cette fête tout simplement parce qu'il lui arrivait toujours des mouises le 14 février. A 14 ans, il s'était cassé une jambe en glissant sur du verglas. A 15 ans, il avait gravement abimé sa Léone, et enfin l'année dernière il s'était empoisonné avec les chocolats que Benkei l'avait forcé à manger.

C'est pourquoi cette année il espérait vraiment qu'un malheur ne vienne pas gâcher cette journée qu'il comptait bien passer avec son amour.

**oOXxXOo**

Bon. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour Ginga, d'accord, mais quoi ? Lui offrir des fleurs ? Ridicule, il lui en avait déjà offert pour le nouvel an, mmh…Un gâteau au chocolat ? Pas assez personnel, à moins qu'il le prépare lui-même ? Ca ferait sûrement plaisir au roux.

Prit d'une hardiesse imparable, il se jeta sur son pc à la recherche d'une bonne recette de chocolats. Il n'avait plus que quelques heures avant que Ginga ne revienne de ses entrainements Beyblade.

« 4 œufs, 150g de farine, une pincée de sel, une tablette de chocolat noir, 50g de beurre, un sachet de levure chimique et des bougies » Prenant note, il referma son pc et passa à l'épicerie du coin pour acheter le nécessaire.

**oOXxXOo**

Passant le tablier de cuisine rose autour de son cou, le vert poussa un long soupir de frustration avant de se lancer. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il le rate, c'était une question de vie ou de mort, car il savait plus que bien que son amourinouchet chéri de Ginga serait super triste de ne rien voir pour la st Valentin et il ne voulait pas le voir dans cet état, jamais !

Il cassa les œufs dans un bol, y incorpora la farine et le beurre, fit fondre le chocolat noir, et ainsi de suite. Mais alors qu'il rajoutait la levure, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand fracas, accompagnée d'un long cri que le maitre de Léone reconnaitrait entre mille :

« KYOYAAAA ! Dark bubububull ! Kyoya t'es où ? »

'_Ah bon sang c'est vraiment pas l'moment !' _Jetant un regard plein de regrets sur les plats et la pâte qui était presque prête, il fit prit de doutes.

Rester ici, tenter tant bien que mal de terminer le gâteau malgré la présence de Benkei et rendre Ginga tout triste, ou fuir et sauver sa peau d'une mort certaine ?

A bien y réfléchir, son amour pour Ginga n'était pas si fort que ça. Du moins, pas assez pour accepter de souffrir ainsi !

Il fila alors dehors en quatrième vitesse en priant tous les dieux que Benkei ne l'entende pas et attendit que ce dernier quitte l'appartement, caché derrière la benne à ordures de l'autre coté de la rue.

Ce n'est que trois quarts d'heurs plus tard que le garçon sortit enfin de l'immeuble, mais alors que le vert allait souffler, il vit un peu de chocolat sur le bord des lèvres de son (ex) ami. Prit d'une terreur aux tripes il remonta en flèche chez lui et vit avec horreur que le gros imbécile (au sens propre du terme) avait bouffé tout le chocolat.

« BENKEIIIIII ! »

**oOXxXOo**

Pour le coup, il était vraiment désespéré. Il avait acheté une nouvelle tablette de chocolat mais était totalement découragé.

**FLASH BACK :**

Ils étaient tous les deux, seuls, allongés sur l'herbe réchauffée par les rayons du soleil couchant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lorsque le roux prit doucement la parole :

« Kyoya, tu m'aimes ? » Lui jetant un regard étonné, le nommé répondit comme s'il s'agissait de la plus grande évidence au monde :

« Bien sûr que je t'aime ! »

« J'te d'mande ça parce que tu ne me le dis quasiment jamais. J'veux dire… » le vert ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de son amour, avant de faire glisser les siennes sur sa nuque et de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Il lui murmura une déclaration d'une voix mielleuse mais sincère qui fit battre le cœur du roux encore plus vite.

« Puisque je suis pas très doué à l'oral, je te promets de tout faire pour te le montrer… »

Ginga en eut les larmes aux yeux tant il fut ému par cette incontestable preuve d'amour.

**FIN FLASH BACK (et de la partie guimauve de la fic, par la même occasion).**

Ah, ce jour là, il s'en souviendra sans doute toute sa vie, et se baiser…

Ce fut avec une hardiesse à peine contenue que Kyoya se leva et reprit la préparation de son gâteau.

**oOXxXOo**

Fier de lui, il regardait avec satisfaction son chef-d'œuvre posé sur la table, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il sursauta et s'empressa de cacher son cadeau. Il voulait lui faire la surprise sinon ça ne serait pas drôle !

« Kyoya ! Ch'ui rentré ! » Fit le roux d'un ton joyeux. On sentait bien que le quatorze février le rendait euphorique, et ça se comprenait, quand on avait un petit-ami comme Kyoya…

Ce dernier s'assit sur le canapé et fit mine de regarder la télé, avant de se retourner vers le roux.

« Déjà rentré ? »

« Ouais ! » Le roux s'approcha et échangea un tendre baiser avec son amour avant de subitement sortir un immense bouquet de fleurs de derrière son dos. C'était un subtil mélange de roses rouges et blanches. Les rouges signifiant la passion et les blanches, l'amour pur. Un bouquet qui parlait de lui-même.

« Ginga ? » Fit le vert étonné en prenant le bouquet, il huma son odeur tandis que quelques pétales venaient effleurer sa peau. « Elles sont magnifiques ! » Ginga sourit alors jusqu'aux oreilles, fier de lui.

« Content qu'elles te plaisent »

Kyoya était vraiment touché, il avait toujours adoré les fleurs, plus spécialement les roses blanches, et que son chéri lui offre ce bouquet c'était…Vraiment sublime.

Se ressaisissant, il alla mettre les fleurs dans un vase bleu et prit la main du roux, l'entrainant dans la cuisine, là-bas il mit une main sur la porte du frigo et juste avant de l'ouvrir il murmura à l'oreille de son chéri :

« Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi… »

Et il laissa son compagnon se délecter de la délicieuse odeur du chocolat en prenant un grand couteau pour venir le découper (le gâteau hein ! pas Ginga) en parts mais le roux le retint avant de lancer sensuellement :

« J'préfère qu'on le mange directement »

Mmh, la soirée promettait d'être gourmande…

**THE END !**

Voilà ! J'vous avez dit que c'est pas grand-chose ! M'enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ^^ !

Je peux pas m'empêcher de rajouter un p'tit bonus, pour le fun :D !

Assis par terre le dos contre le canapé, Ginga se régalait du goût du chocolat fondu.

« Mmh…C'est trop bon ! T'es un champion Kyoya ! »

« T'imagine pas à quel point ! » Rétorqua le vert plein d'assurance.

« Fais gaffe à tes ch'villes ! » Le prévint son chéri.

Kyoya, pour plaisanter, passa son doigt sur la surface du gâteau et alla déposer la texture fondante sur le petit nez de son vis-à-vis.

« Eh ! » Ce dernier fit de même, laissant tout de même un peu plus de chocolat sur le nez de son amour. Le vert riposta et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux couverts de chocolats.

Maintenant il fallait passer à la séquence nettoyage, qui fut un véritable plaisir.

Finalement, le quatorze février n'était pas un jour si maudit que ça !

Au fait, juste en passant, quelqu'un pourrait me dire le rapport entre une personne qui frime et ses chevilles ? J'arrive toujours pas à savoir !


End file.
